


No Control

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean is under the control of the Mark of Cain, and has been yearning for the Blade. When a text from Crowley comes through, with the location of the blade, just in case they needed it, Dean was quick to take Clary's phone and head to the location.Once Sam and Clary get there, they see that Crowley is injured and go and find Dean, but things don't turn out to well.....





	No Control

Dean has changed, ever since he had accepted the Mark of Cain. He is angrier and recently he has been yearning for the blade. That is why we had asked Crowley to hide it, which may have been the best and worst decision that we have made.  
“Where is the blade?”  
Dean asks, now focused on nothing else.  
“Somewhere safe, away from you.”  
“I need it. The mark needs it.”  
“Last time, it ended in a lot of bloodshed. So, until we figure out how to get rid of the mark, the blade stays where it is.”  
My phone beeped and it was a text from Crowley. He had told us the location of the blade, just in case we needed it. Before I could react, Dean had snatched my phone out of my hand.  
“Hey, give it back!”  
“So, this is where he hid it.”  
Dean gets out of his chair and runs out to the car. Sam and I follow him, but we couldn’t reach him in time, he had already driven off.  
“Dammit!”  
“Let’s take my car, Sammy!”  
I grab my keys out of my pocket and run to my car, unlocking it before the both of us climb in. I place the keys into the ignition and start driving. We eventually spot the Impala on the side of the road, I pull up next to it. I grab the spare gun out of the trunk and hand it to Sam before the both of us walk towards where Dean was.

We walk inside the abandoned building and see that Crowley was injured and lying on the ground, black blood pooling around him. We run to Crowley and kneel next to him.  
“Don’t worry about me, go find Dean.”  
I nod and Sam and I get up and search the building for Dean. We quickly find him in a room upstairs. He had his back to the door but when he heard us enter, he turned around.  
I could see it in his eyes that this was not the Dean that I used to know and love, this was a different Dean, a Dean that I had hoped I would never see.  
I raise my hands in a surrendering fashion and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Sam does the same.  
“Well, who do we have here?”  
“You know us Dean.”  
Dean looked at the mark on his arm, still burning red from being reunited with the blade.  
“Dean, whatever you are about to do, you need to stop it.”  
Sam desperately tries to plead with his older brother.  
Dean looked back into my eyes, giving me an evil smirk. He thrusts his arm forward. All I could feel was hot white pain. I could feel the blood pouring from my abdomen.  
“No! Dean, snap out of it now!”  
I look down to where the blade once was. I looked up to see Dean’s eyes soften.  
“What have I done? I’m so sorry, baby.”  
I cough and blood splatters onto Dean’s shirt before I collapse, Dean barely catches me. He cradles me as the life drains from my body. I weakly lift a hand and wipe away Dean’s tears one last time before my eyes close.  
“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
Dean cries as he held my lifeless body, all Sam could do was watch as his older brother cries.

 

The end


End file.
